


I'm Gonna Buy Me a Dog

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfam Bingo Card 2, Batfam bingo 2019, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Collars, Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Sometimes, when Gotham gets to be too much for him, Bruce needs Dick to help calm him down.





	I'm Gonna Buy Me a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Batfam Bingo Card 2!! Prompt: Collars
> 
> I've had this story planned for years, so I'm so glad to be able to write it.

Gotham had finally stopped burning. For the last week, the city was slowly coming together once again. Businesses were reopening, trains were running, people were starting to leave their homes again. All over the city, life was picking up and continuing on just the way it had so many times before.

In the suburb of Bristol, life was continuing too. The heroes who lived in the big manor on the hill were healing, temporarily done with trying to keep the city together. Taking care of Gotham was easy; remembering that they needed the same was difficult.

Dick Grayson was finishing a cool down when his phone rang from under his towel. He padded across the gym, grabbing his drink before checking the message.

_I need you at the penthouse. There's a stray dog that needs handling._

Dick frowned, wiping his forehead with the towel. That was a code from Bruce, but one they hadn't used in a long time. Still, he'd need at least fifteen minutes before he'd be ready for this kind of booty call.

_Can you keep him for half an hour? Get a collar on him till I get there._

He was just starting up the stairs when Bruce replied.

_Collared and ready._

Dick shuddered in anticipation and arousal. Hopefully he could last until he reached the penthouse.

He showered and drove to Wayne Tower in record time, taking the private elevator up to the top floor. The hallway cameras were off, and so were the inside ones probably. Bruce really had covered his bases.

Bruce was sitting on the sofa, looking almost completely unruffled. Dick, however, could see the tension in Bruce's body, the glassiness of his hard stare, and, of course, the dog collar just visible under Bruce's shirt.

Dick dropped the bag he’d brought from the manor and walked over to Bruce. He tilted Bruce’s chin up so he could better see the collar. Satisfied, Dick nodded.

“Up.”

Bruce stood.

“Follow.”

Dick led Bruce to a secret room in the back of the penthouse suite. They never did this at the manor, too many prying eyes there. Dick held the secret door open for Bruce.

“Strip,” Dick said, one they were inside. Bruce obeyed incredibly quickly. His clothes thrown in the corner, he went down on his hands and knees in front of Dick

“Pick out your leash,” Dick said.

Bruce crawled over to the hooks where the leashes hung on the wall. He sat there for a moment before picking out a long black leather leash. He held it in his mouth and brought it back to Dick.

“Good boy,” Dick said. He hooked the leash to Bruce’s collar and sat down. “Have you been a good boy today?”

Bruce nodded.

“I want to hear you say it.”

“I’ve been a good boy, Master,” Bruce said.

Dick nodded and rubbed Bruce’s cheek with his free hand, the other slowly curling up in the leash. “Do you want a reward?”

Bruce’s eyes lit up. “Yes, please, Master.”

Dick undid his pants, loosening them until he could pull out his cock.

“Suck.”

Bruce took Dick’s cock into his mouth, closing his eyes in pleasure. Dick watched Bruce take him further into his throat, swallowing around him. He sighed and tugged on the leash, pulling Bruce down on him. Dick slipped his foot down between Bruce’s legs, pushing the toe of his shoe against Bruce’s balls. Bruce moaned.

Dick pulled on the leash, pulling Bruce’s head back and off of him. Bruce looked pleadingly up at him, his lips full and red. Dick stood and uncurled the leash.

“Follow,” he said.

He led Bruce over to a mounted block. Dick guided Bruce down onto the block, resting his shoulders and chin on the padding. Dick stripped out of his pants and kicked them aside. He pulled up Bruce’s arms and tied them behind his back with the leash. He left Bruce there while he grabbed the lube.

Bruce was straining when Dick returned. Dick swatted his ass.

“Stay still.”

Dick lubed up Bruce’s hole, going a little rough on him, just enough to make him squirm. Once he was fully stretched, Dick lined up his cock and thrust in. Bruce moaned and started to move, but Dick settled a hand on his ass.

“Stay still,” he said, his voice gentler, but still firm.

Dick gripped Bruce’s hips as he fucked him fast and hard. Bruce breathed heavily with each thrust, trying to keep himself quiet.

“I want to hear you,” Dick said.

Bruce resisted for a moment, but he let out a groan when Dick pounded back into him. Soon, the sounds of flesh meeting flesh and Bruce’s moans filled the room. Dick grabbed the leash and tugged Bruce’s head back, arching his back. Bruce groaned, letting Dick use him however he wanted.

“Come,” Dick commanded.

Bruce moaned and came, his whole body shuddering. Dick thrust into him, grunting with each movement until he came, too. He pulled out, spilling himself on Bruce’s back.

Dick panted, leaning on Bruce for support. He moved around to Bruce’s face, kneeling in front of him.

“You OK?” he asked.

“I’m…. Yes.” Bruce looked up at him, his eyes clearer.

Dick smiled and stood, going to untie the leash. He let Bruce’s arms down and removed the leash and collar, replacing them on their hooks. He went back to Bruce, helping him stand again, and led him back into the main apartment. Dick ran a bath for him in the large tub, easing Bruce into the warm water.

Dick pulled off his shirt and climbed in after Bruce. He settled behind him and held Bruce close.

“You feel better now?”

“Yes,” Bruce said. “Thank you. I know it’s been a while, but—”

“Hey. I'm always here for you,” Dick said. “I know how rough it's been lately. I'm here for you.”

Bruce closed his eyes and leaned back against Dick. Dick held him tight.

“You were so brave, Bruce. Letting me do that. And you were so good. Such a good boy.” He stroked Bruce's chest, letting the water work on Bruce's sore muscles.

Bruce’s breathing slowed as Dick continued to say sweet nothings to him. Soon, Bruce was pliant enough for Dick to move him out of the tub, dry him off, and get him to bed.

Dick tucked them in and cuddled close to him. “Stay all night,” Dick said.

“Yes, Dick,” Bruce mumbled.

Dick smiled and settled in for the night.


End file.
